


lit fires and empty cauldrons

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: Various HP drabbles originally posted on Tumblr.





	lit fires and empty cauldrons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @1nsaankahanhai-bkr on Tumblr asked “Regulus Black, Tara and Ahalya from the Panchakanya meme”.

**Ahalya**

an important first for them || deception || _disguise_ || something they waited for || kill two birds with one stone

When Dumbledore is burning from the inside and Harry is close to drowning and the Inferi are closing their slimy hands around his wrists like vises, he has no time to look at them and discern details. If he had troubled to look more closely, he would have noticed that one among their number was a dark-haired boy, not much older than Harry himself. Small and wiry, built like a Seeker, and uncannily alike in countenance with Harry’s godfather.

**Tara**

one prediction they made || _communal cup_ || one injury/wound/illness they healed or cured || on the tail end || keen acumen

When the Sorting Hat declares him worthy of the green and silver, Regulus is proud -- and relieved. He does not meet Sirius’s eyes from where he sits, at the table of the red and gold riffraff. Mother and Father’s letters of pride descend upon him within the week, declaring him the _true_ heir of the Black family. Regulus smiles, and does not allow himself to wonder at how easily the title passes.


End file.
